With The Help Of Some Friends
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Elite Force Era: Chase, Kaz and Oliver are sent back in time while fighting their enemies. Working together with their younger family/friends the three Elite Force members will have to fight to get home.
1. Chapter 1

**With The Help of Some Friends**

 **Chase, Kaz and Oliver are sent back in time while fighting their enemies. Working together with their younger family/friends the three Elite Force members will have to fight to get home.**

 **Fandoms: Lab Rats, Mighty Med and Lab Rats: Elite Force**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Lab Rats: Elite Force or Mighty Med**

 **Chapter One**

Douglas muttered under his breath as he walked down the street keeping his head down to avoid his face being picked up by nearby CCTV's in case Donnie was looking for him after their run in with Krane.

Douglas frowned when he heard a loud crash from a nearby alley, he darted down towards the noise his laser gun drawn (you know as a precaution) and frozen in place at the sight before him.

An older looking Chase was wielding a blue laser Bo staff in a black and blue mission suit as his staff clanged against a red laser pitchfork belonging to a teen of the same age with a large square jaw.

"So best friend! How are you going to win against me without your precious little team?" The teen smirked as he threw a ball of energy at Chase hitting him in the chest sending him backwards into the wall.

"Like this!" Chase growled thrusting his own hand forward and the other teen flew backwards into the opposite wall. Both teens used the wall to stagger to their feet, glaring daggers at each other.

"Where did you send them?" Chase yelled at the teen his bionic eye glowing.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Chasey." The teen mocked.

"Sebastian I swear if you've hurt them." Chase hissed.

"I'm not hurting them but no promises about those brothers." Sebastian smirked and hurled another ball of energy at Chase; it hit him in the middle of his chest slamming him back into the wall again. Chase groaned as he slid onto the ground, resting on his side and he weakly glared up at Sebastian.

Sebastian just laughed mockingly and held his right hand up gathering a large amount of energy to finish Chase off, he suddenly yelled in pain and he dropped to the ground unconscious. Douglas powered down his gun and looked down at the unconscious teen with an angry look on his face.

"Stay away from my son." Douglas huffed.

"Uncle Douglas?" Chase looked at the man confused before his eyes fluttered shut and his head landed on his arm with a soft thud.

"Uncle?" Douglas asked softly as he felt for a pulse and sighed out in relief when he felt one. Douglas put his gun into the back of his jeans and using all his strength he hauled Chase to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulders.

"You're heavier than you look kiddo." Douglas grunted as he started to walk towards the old lab he was staying at, the same one he used to give Leo his bionic arm.

~~/~~

"Ow." Kaz gasped out as he landed on something soft yet boney.

"Get off!" Oliver grunted from where he landed on the pavement underneath Kaz.

"I'm going, don't snap at me, I'm hurt too." Kaz grumbled as he rolled off of Oliver and the two helped each other up.

"Where's Chase?" Oliver looked around for the other teenager that he knew got hit by that device, but didn't see him anywhere. "That is not good."

"Where are we anyways?" Kaz wondered as he looked around a familiar alleyway.

"Hey, that's the Domain!" Oliver pointed at their old comic book shop.

"A fitting place for you two to die." A voice called out and the two superhero's whirled towards the source of the all too familiar voice.

"Roman, Riker!" Oliver narrowed his eyes and dropped into a battle stance.

"What have you done with Chase?" Kaz asked worried about their team member and friend.

"Sebastian is taking care of him." Riker smirked.

"Don't worry. You two will be joining him soon enough." Roman sneered.

"I don't think so." Oliver punched his right fist forward and a beam of ice shot towards the super villains. Roman and Riker flipped out of the way of the ice, but they were separated now and less likely to merge together.

"Divide and conquer." Kaz and Oliver high fived before they turned to their opponents.

Kaz took a breath and spewed his fire grenades at Roman, making the teen dodge repeatedly with no chances to fight back, but soon Kaz had to stop because he was running of air. Roman took this chance to leap forward and land a solid kick on Kaz's chest sending the teen backwards into a wall.

"Not so powerful are we after all, huh Kaz?" Roman mocked before he spun out of the way of his brother being thrown at his back thanks to Oliver's super strength.

"Whoa! Are those two new superhero's?" A young but familiar voice caught Kaz and Oliver's ears and they glanced over quickly to see the younger versions of them selves hiding around the corner.

"Oh no, time travel." Oliver winced and created a wall of ice to block purple energy blasts from Roman and Riker.

"Okay here's the plan. I'll hold these two back while you get those two out of here." Kaz said quickly making sure to keep his head turned away from their younger selves.

"What? Why me?" Oliver asked surprised.

"In case you hadn't noticed, but my face is the exactly the same as when I was a kid and they will know its me. Well good luck Oliver and don't screw up the space time whatever it's called." Kaz patted Oliver's shoulder cheerfully before hovering up into the air, lighting his hands on fire and he shot streams of the flames towards the brothers.

Oliver hurried over to where younger Oliver and Kaz were standing looking worried.

"You both need to get out of here before you get hurt." Oliver deepened his voice and puffed out his chest.

"But you need help, we can do something." His younger self insisted and Oliver hid his wince he forgot how stubborn he had been at this age.

"The best thing you can both do right now is leave the area, we can't fight these villains while worrying about you two getting hurt." Oliver reasoned.

"You seem really familiar to me for some reason… Alright come on Oliver." Younger Kaz studied the older teen for a moment and Oliver felt his heart jump into his throat.

"What? Kaz!" Younger Oliver questioned as younger Kaz took his upper arm and dragged him out of sight.

"Ah!" A cry reached Oliver's ears and he spun around to see Kaz being lifted off his feet, Roman's hand tight around his throat.

"KAZ!" Oliver cried outraged and he shot forward focusing his super strength into his legs and feet leaving an indent in the pavement. He sent a strong punch at Roman, sending him flying backwards and Kaz dropping to the ground coughing while holding his throat.

"Cyclone fingers!" Oliver turned his cyclone powers on Riker when the super villain rushed forward to attack, but instead he was pushed backwards into a wall.

Oliver hauled Kaz to his feet, Kaz smiling slightly still massaging his throat.

'Thanks Oliver." He rasped out.

"No problem, we need to finish this fast and get out of here because knowing us we most likely went to Mighty Med to get some hero's to help us out here." Oliver said quietly.

"Yeah that does sound like us." Kaz laughed.

"They can't help you." Roman called as and the two super teens turned and dread curled in their stomach when the brothers joined hands and formed the huge black swarm of death.

"Aw man." Kaz groaned.

"I'll freeze them again." Oliver said lifting his hands, ice forming on the palms of his hands.

"No time, move!" Kaz pushed Oliver to the side landing next to his best friend with a thud, avoiding the swarm from hitting them.

"This really isn't good." Oliver coughed as the two danced around the black swarm but they were feeling exhausted and starting to lag.

"It's about to get worse, watch out!" Kaz shouted as the swarm rushed at them, it slammed them both in the chest sending them flying backwards.

Oliver hit the wall hard, cracking his head and he slid down landing on his side unconscious while Kaz knelt in front of his best friend clutching his now dislocated right shoulder.

"Now you die." The swarm intoned sounding far too pleased.

"Aw man." Kaz using the last dregs of his strength summoned a small ball of fire in his left hand knowing that if he was going to go down it would be fighting and protecting his best friend.

The swarm flew towards the two but a yellow shield stopped it, Kaz stared in shock at the back of Captain Atomic who had dropped down in front of him, spinning his Atomic yoyo creating a shield.

"Captain Atomic?" Kaz gasped as Solar Flare threw some streams of fire at the villains while Blue Hurricane started to blur as he formed a hurricane.

"You are safe now fellow hero's!" Captain Atomic boomed pleasantly.

"Hey are you two ok?" Another familiar voice asked, Kaz looked up to see a young Skylar Storm coming towards him, Kaz opened his mouth to answer but he could only let his fire die out and he fell to the left side thankfully not on his injured shoulder as darkness took hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**With The Help of Some Friends**

 **Chase, Kaz and Oliver are sent back in time while fighting their enemies. Working together with their younger family/friends the three Elite Force members will have to fight to get home.**

 **Fandoms: Lab Rats, Mighty Med and Lab Rats: Elite Force**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Lab Rats: Elite Force or Mighty Med**

 **Chapter Two**

Chase's head was throbbing, he let a small moan escape his lips as he slowly opened his eyes, thankful the light wherever he was dimly lit.

"Chase, hey can you hear me?" Douglas's voice pierced the haze covering his head. Chase let his head roll to the way that the voice came from and relaxed at seeing Douglas looking down at him worriedly.

"Douglas?" Chase rasped out, a hand cupped his neck and his head was lifted up so he could sip at a glass of water that was placed against his lips.

"What happened?" Chase licked his lips after the cup was taken away.

"I found some guy attacking you, I stunned him before bringing you here." Douglas explained letting Chase sit up, Chase looked around the familiar old warehouse with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Um Douglas… When was the last time you saw me?" Chase asked cautiously.

"Donnie had just kicked me out of the lab after I saved you and your siblings from Krane." Douglas explained and watched as Chase ran his fingers through his hair spiking it up further and Douglas felt a twinge of pride at the hairstyle that matched his.

"I hate time travel." Chase groaned covering his eyes with his hand.

"Time travel? How old are you right now?" Douglas asked curiously, he had known he was different than the Chase he saw a few days ago right away.

"Right now, 18." Chase said, sliding out of the brown lab bed adjusting his slightly charred mission suit.

"I'm guessing you didn't get here on purpose." Douglas prodded, hovering by Chase's side in case the teen lost his footing.

"Not even close, my team and I were taking on some villains and we got sucked into this device Sebastian had, I have to find my team before Roman and Riker do." Chase said panic in his voice and he took a step before he almost face planted, only saved by Douglas's quick reflexes.

"Careful, you're still unstable. I could only do a quick check on your chip with the equipment I have here, but when you got sucked into that device the energies must have messed up your chip." Douglas helped Chase sit back down on the lab bed.

"And I'm going to start glitching soon, of course." Chase nodded understanding what Douglas was getting at.

"The only place we can go to fix your chip is Donnie's lab, but I kind of can't be back there right now and I'm not sure how they would take seeing well, you." Douglas gestured to Chase.

"If I remember correctly, me well younger me is in school for a group project and the others said they went to a movie. If we hurry we can get everything done before they get back." Chase said closing his eyes looking back through his memories.

"We better get going then before your glitches get too bad." Douglas helped Chase onto his feet and helpfully wrapped his arm around his son's waist and was surprised when Chase leaned into his body instantly.

"So before you passed out you called me… Uncle Douglas, I mean I would prefer 'dad' but I'll take what I can get." Douglas asked as the two left the old warehouse.

"Normally I call you Douglas like Leo, Bree calls you Uncle Dougie, and Adam calls you whatever strikes him at the time." Chase said not seeing any harm in telling Douglas what his future could hold, if he remembered correctly they gave him a second chance after he helped fix Bree's chip.

"Oh…" Douglas swallowed; this meant that he was close enough to his children that they were comfortable around him.

"You call Bree Princess even though it annoys her some times, but she puts up with it because you go shopping with her, you teach her to cook and let her practice her nail painting skills on you when the rest of us don't." Chase went on speaking softly and noticed as Douglas stumbled a bit at his words.

"Whenever Adam wants to blow something up or run his odd idea's pass someone he goes to you right away and you two always find a way to have fun even if something of Mr. Davenport's get blown up in the progress." Chase explained Douglas's relationship with Adam.

"Your relationship with Leo is actually easier than it was with the rest of us, when you warned us about Krane he believed you. Whenever we needed help he would come to find you no matter what Mr. Davenport said. You two have history and good team work and Leo really does like having you around." Chase spoke about Leo next and watched as Douglas's lips twitched up.

"And you?" Douglas asked trying to keep his breathing calm, but his heart was beating faster than before.

"We're both the youngest with older brothers who bully and use their strength to torment us. You understand me better than even Mr. Davenport at times. We work well together in a lab and you always make sure I'm doing all right with everything going on. Even if you are kind of a jerk sometimes, it's worth it." Chase said quietly telling this version of Douglas he had never told anyone before.

"We can take this way." Chase said breaking the silence that fell over the two as Douglas absorbed what Chase had told him about his relationship with his kids in the future.

"I can de-active Eddy and we can get in the back way." Chase placed his fingers against the keypad of the Daven-mansion as his bionic eye glowed for a few moments and then the door unlocked and the two snuck into the lab. Chase was pleased to see he was right and it was empty.

"Okay let me get started." Douglas approached the new cyber desk and Chase nodded leaning against the door of his capsule and winced as his super hearing kicked in, hands covering his ears on impulse and missed the concerned look Douglas sent his way.

"I can't believe that fire shut down the movie theatre!" Leo complained from down the hall and Chase froze, he didn't remember this, not good.

"I told you not to bring your own popcorn kernels Adam, using your heat vision to make popcorn while in the bathroom was not a good idea." Bree chastised her older brother.

"It was really good popcorn though." Adam sighed happily as their voices and footsteps were heard. Chase looked at Douglas who made a 'hide' movement at Chase who ducked behind the opaque wall by Adam's capsule.

"Douglas!" Mr. Davenport gasped out shocked at seeing his brother back in his lab.

"Adam, take him out!" Bree whacked Adam's arm, eyeing Douglas warily.

Adam narrowed his eyes as they glowed red as his heat vision kicked in and the beams shot towards Douglas who out of reflex brought his arms up in front of his face in defense.

The heat beams were just absorbed into a blue force field that appeared in front of Douglas.

"I'd prefer if you didn't fry our favorite uncle." Chase commented casually as he stepped into view, his right hand up keeping the force field in play.

"C-Chase?" Bree gasped looking at the older but still clearly her little brother.

"Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree, Leo." Chase smiled at the younger (and in Leo's case smaller) versions of his family.

"How is this possible?" Mr. Davenport asked eyeing the two confused as Adam instantly let up his heat vision and he looked at Chase in shock while Leo took in the new mission suit.

"During a fight a device went off sending me and two other members of my team into a vortex along with the villains we were fighting and somehow we ended up in the past. The energies in the vortex messed up my chip and Douglas is the only one that can fix it and we needed your lab for it. You guys weren't supposed to be back from the movie yet if I remember correctly." Chase explained dropping his force field before his body started to twitch and items started to hover up around his body.

"You're glitching again, we have to fix your chip fast before it burns you up." Douglas gripped Chase's shoulder firmly worry open on his face.

"I can fix him without you Douglas." Mr. Davenport stepped to stand on the other side of Chase glaring at Douglas's hand and he let it slip off.

"No, it needs at least Douglas, both would be better though." Chase shook his head, placing his free hand on his throbbing head.

"Why him?" Bree gestured at Douglas, still mistrusting.

"He and Mr. Davenport created the chip together that's why…" Chase trailed off, his eyes rolling up and knees giving way.

"Chase!"

Adam stepped forward faster than they had seen him move before and gently cradled his unconscious little brother in his arms.

"Where does he need to go?" Adam looked at the Davenports.

"In his capsule." Both of them responded in sync.

Adam took long strides to Chase's middle capsule and Bree held the door open while Leo gnawed on his thumb nail worriedly while the two Davenports moved to the cyber desk.

"For Chase." Mr. Davenport said grumpily and Douglas nodded his agreement.

"Stay in there with him Adam, he needs to be standing up." Mr. Davenport called out. Adam nodded and propped Chase up so the teen was standing in the middle of the capsule so his chip could be connected to the systems.

"This is incredible, it's like nothing I've seen before." Mr. Davenport said in aw.

"Well he is from the future, where apparently you and 'uncle' Douglas over here work together." Leo commented.

"Not the time Leo." Mr. Davenport muttered as he and Douglas somehow slipped into a pattern working together again.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mr. Davenport asked suddenly and Douglas glanced at what he was looking at and blinked.

"It is, I say we unlock it because with this master program in place he will be able to use it right away. It sounds like he needs an advantage." Douglas offered and Mr. Davenport nodded agreeing with his brother for once and tapped on the cyber desk.

"Ok Adam, get out of the capsule." Mr. Davenport called and Adam gently lowered Chase so he was sitting in the middle of the capsule before he stepped out and shut the door firmly, he went and stood next to Bree and Leo.

The outline of Chase's bones and bionics' glowed from under his unfamiliar black and blue mission suit before he went back to normal and he gasped suddenly, grabbing his chest coughing as he opened his capsule staggering out. Adam and Bree went to support their brother who was shaking his head, bionic eye glowing as he did a systems check.

"Everything seems back to normal… Is that?" Chase asked surprised.

"It is." Douglas said excitedly and Chase grinned.

"Now I can access my teams GPS that we put in these mission suits." Chase said trying to keep calm and placed his right index and middle finger against his temple and a map was projected out in front of him. He reached up to the screen and used his fingers to manipulate the data and zoomed in on two blinking spots.

"They are there? Easy enough to get to… This is going to be rough for them." Chase winced, letting his map fade out.

"Are you leaving already?" Leo asked sadly.

"I need to get to my team to make sure they are ok. If Roman and Riker are fighting them, they could be in serious trouble." Chase said worry evident in his voice.

"Are our future selves here too?" Adam asked excited to meet future him.

"Ah, no it's a different team…" Chase said looking away awkwardly not being able to take the heart broken and confused looks he knew he was getting.

"Well we can help you, it sounds like you might need it." Bree offered wanting to see what the future version of her little brother was like in battle and to see who was on his team, to make sure he had his back watched during battles.

"No, you guys can't meet them yet. I need to do this alone." Chase shook his head, aching to do a mission with his original team but his new one; the two teens that were slowly becoming other brothers to him needed him.

"Are you sure? That guy you were fighting before was pretty powerful." Douglas spoke up gaining attention.

"Yeah wasn't that a surprise seeing him after everything and part android to boot." Chase grumbled remembering when Sebastian appeared and showed his new android abilities off while he still was able to use some of his old bionic abilities. Chase rubbed at his bruised ribs absently.

"Part android?" Leo's eyes widened.

"Yeah Marcus isn't the only android we encounter." Chase warned not seeing the harm in it.

"I have to get going my team needs me. Don't tell younger me about any of this and don't tell him about the fire Adam caused at the movies." Chase instructed and grunted when Bree launched at him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Be careful ok?" She muttered into his shoulder.

"Nice mission suit by the way." Leo added as he hugged Chase's other side.

"We'll miss you future Chasey!" Adam wrapped his arms around his siblings.

"Thanks you guys." Chase tried his best not to sound too choked up; it had been so long since he had been with his whole family together as one.

"Mr. Davenport just remember that everyone deserves a second chance. Douglas, thank you for everything. Adam, Bree, Leo don't worry everything works out no matter how hopeless things seem." Chase said softly smiling at his family as his siblings moved back looking far too sad for his liking before he focused and his body disappeared.

"What was that?" Leo pointed at the spot where future Chase had been.

"His new ability, geo-leaping. It is molecular transference. Wicked." Douglas grinned proud of his son.

"Maybe Chase was right, everyone deserves a second chance." Mr. Davenport looked at his brother.

~~/~~

"…Sure looks like you." A voice reached Kaz's ears as he slowly came back into consciousness. He slowly blinked his eyes and he was looking up at the painfully familiar ceiling of Mighty Med.

"Horace the one that looks like me is waking up." Kaz heard his younger, pre-puberty voice call out and Kaz let his head loll to the side of the hospital bed he was laid out on and his heart monitor mirrored the way his heart rate increased when Horace came to stand next to his bed, looking so young and so alive that it hurt.

"Hello there Kaz lookalike." Horace said cheerfully waving at Kaz who managed to wave back.

"Horace." Kaz whispered closing his eyes for a moment before he looked around Mighty Med and felt every part of his being hurt at the sight of everyone moving around the intact Mighty Med alive.

"How do you know my name? Why do you look like Kaz?" Horace asked, eyes narrowing.

"You've most likely run a blood test, but let me confirm it for you. I am Kaz, just from the future." Kaz said looking at his younger self who was standing next to young Oliver and Kaz sat up quickly before coughing doubling over at the sudden pain.

"Don't move so quickly!" Horace forced him back onto the bed.

"Oliver, where's Oliver?" Kaz rasped as Horace placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"That's me? Yes I finally get my growth spurt." Younger Oliver cheered as he moved out of the way of Kaz's line of sight to where Oliver was still unconscious on the hospital bed.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kaz asked, not taking his eyes off his unconscious friend. 

"We're just keeping him sedated until his wounds heal otherwise he'll be very uncomfortable. He will be just fine future Kaz, he will be awake soon." Horace patted Kaz's shoulder and Kaz looked up at Horace and raised an eyebrow.

"Is he actually going to be okay or are you just saying he'll be okay because you don't like giving people bad news?" Kaz asked knowingly.

"How do you know I do that?" Horace asked surprised.

"Because that's me." Kaz pointed at his younger self who was still studying him looking far too interested, as did Oliver who was poking his future self in the cheek.

"Fair enough, don't worry future Oliver is going to be fine. I have to ask, how did you both gain your powers?" Horace asked suddenly serious.

"Giant space rock, it was bound to happen when being surrounded by super hero's and villains." Kaz explained not giving a lot of details out and Horace nodded his head understanding.

"We get powers, that's awesome!" Younger Oliver and Kaz high fived, looking excited.

Suddenly Chase appeared in between Kaz and Oliver's bed, he stumbled forward a bit.

"Whoa, head rush." Chase muttered before he looked up to see his teammates and friends injured on hospital beds.

"Kaz! Oliver!" Chase rushed forward and stood next to Kaz who raised his hand and let Chase grasp it.

"Thank god your both okay." Chase breathed out in relief.

"Who are you?" Horace asked looking ready to summon the guards.

"He's our teammate and friend, he's a hero too… From the future like Oliver and me." Kaz spoke up quickly making up a believable story, as Bionic humans haven't been shown to the world just yet.

"What happened?" Chase asked Kaz looking worried.

"Roman and Riker happened, some hero's helped us out otherwise we wouldn't be here. What about you? Are you okay, no offence but you look wrecked." Kaz explained while looking the exhausted looking Chase up and down.

"Sebastian is stronger than I remember and the energies of that vortex messed my… powers up and I had to get some help from my family." Chase said editing his answers to fit into the world of super hero's.

"We can't stay here, we have to find Roman, Riker and Sebastian before they find us, all of us." Kaz said removing his oxygen mask, swinging his legs out to the side of the bed he was lying on.

"Whoa, you aren't healed yet and Oliver isn't even awake. I hate to say it, but Mighty Med is the safest place we can be right now." Chase gently pushed Kaz back onto the bed giving him a stern older brother look he had perfected on Leo back in high school.

"Ugh fine, just until we're healed then we hunt those three down." Kaz groaned, pulling up the blanket from where it got pushed off when he moved.

"So who are you?" Younger Kaz turned to look at the older teen that seemed to manage to get his future self to listen to him, which takes skills.

"Also can you teach me how to do that?" Younger Oliver asked point to the pouting future Kaz.

"I'm Chase and I fight side by side with both of you in the future." Chase said looking down at the smaller versions of his friends before he shifted over to look at the unconscious Oliver and placed his hand on his forehead looking worried, eye lighting up out of sight as he ran his own scan.

"He's going to be ok Chase." Kaz spoke up and Chase nodded his head.

"Good, if not we would have a certain power house alien to answer to." Both Chase and Kaz shuddered at the idea of their Skylar attacking them because something happened to Oliver.

"Alien power house?" Skylar asked appearing next to younger Kaz and Oliver.

"GAH!" Both Chase and Kaz yelped, grabbing their chests.

"You need to stop doing that." Kaz wheezed.

"She still does that in the future?" Oliver asked interested and 'huh'ed when both teens nodded while Skylar looked rather pleased with herself.

"God what hit me?" Oliver groaned as the drugs wore off, his eyes squinting at the bright lights of Mighty Med.

"Roman and Riker." Kaz offered helpfully.

"Oh right, them. Oh hey Chase, glad to see you're okay." Oliver waved dazed at their team member.

"Right back at you Oliver." Chase smiled as he helped Oliver get comfortable in a seated position.

"Whoa past us, I am so glad I finally hit that growth spurt." Oliver blinked in shock as he took in younger him, Kaz and Skylar.

"How are you feeling?" Kaz asked causing Oliver to turn to look at his best friend.

"Like I was slammed against a wall by a super villain's evil swarm ability, so you know fine." Oliver said cheerfully.

"Getting slammed against walls seemed to be the theme of the day." Chase grumbled, rubbing at his still tender ribs.

"So when are we going after them?" Oliver asked the other two members of his team.

"Apparently when we are healed." Kaz said eyeing Chase who raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"But that could take longer than what we have. We have to find Roman and Riker before they find us!" Oliver said, pulling his legs out from under the blanket of the bed.

"That's what I said." Kaz nodded his head in agreement.

"Whoa! You can't leave, none of you are healed and if you really are being hunted by super villains, being in Mighty Med is the safest place for you to be right now!" Younger Skylar spoke up holding her hand up to stop the two injured teens on the bed from moving.

"Just by being here we are putting Mighty Med in danger." Kaz said sadly.

"Chase can you track them?" Oliver looked at the Bionic.

"I can try, but it might not work in here." Chase said giving the two teens a meaningful look.

"Right the technology in here will mess with your powers." Kaz said catching onto the look Chase gave them.

Suddenly the room started to shake and the lights flickered a few times before they died and the red back up lights clicked on.

"They found us." Chase said grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

**With The Help of Some Friends**

 **Chase, Kaz and Oliver are sent back in time while fighting their enemies. Working together with their younger family/friends the three Elite Force members will have to fight to get home.**

 **Fandoms: Lab Rats, Mighty Med and Lab Rats: Elite Force**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Lab Rats: Elite Force or Mighty Med**

 **Chapter Three ~Fin~**

Younger Oliver rushed to the station in the middle of the room and tapped on the screen.

"Some teenager with a really big jaw is attacking the roof of Mighty Med." He reported, sounding panicked.

"Sebastian." Chase growled before he swiped his right hand over his right ear to bring up his super hearing from its lower level.

"I know you hear me Chase, come out with your little friends and maybe I won't waste this cute little hospital right now." Sebastian was clearly mocking, but they had no choice but to do what he said to do.

"We have to leave." Chase reported to his two friends who nodded and made their ways out of their sick beds, glad they were still in their mission suits.

"You guys are still injured, going into battle would be suicide!" Younger Kaz said looking worried.

"We have no choice mini me, don't worry we got this." Kaz ruffled the hair of his younger self who whacked it away out of reflex to fix his now messed up hair.

"Now I know why so many people like to ruffle little kid's hair, it's so much fun!" Kaz grinned at Oliver and both Oliver's rolled their eyes.

"You don't change much huh?" Younger Oliver eyed future Kaz.

"Grab on, I can geo-leap us out of here." Chase offered his shoulders to Kaz and Oliver.

"A new ability? Cool!" Oliver grinned, knowing the feeling Chase must have gotten when he unlocked this ability, it was like when he and Kaz discovered new powers.

"It is very useful, now hang on." Chase agreed and both the teens gripped his shoulders.

"Wait… Be careful!" Younger Oliver cried out.

"Stay alive or else I'll be very upset!" Younger Kaz added.

"Be safe." Younger Skylar added her two cents, having mainly been observing the future versions of her Earth friends.

"Don't die." Horace waved cheerfully.

Kaz and Oliver nodded and Chase focused and the trio disappeared in a blur of what looked like black dust.

"Are we seriously just going to stay here while they go fight those guys on their own?" Skylar turned to her friends who were behind the computers at the station typing.

"What? Of course not! When they were sleeping we tagged their uniforms with tracers, we can find their location and go help them." Oliver explained looking offended that Skylar even thought they would leave their future selves to fight on their own.

"Genius, I knew I would wear off on you." Horace boasted.

"Yeah, that's totally what happened." Oliver went with the flow used to Horace.

"Okay the tracers say they are a few miles out of town, looks like a empty field of some sort." Kaz spoke up looking up from a map on the screen.

"Let's hurry then." Skylar headed towards the doors.

"Wait at least put some protective gear on." Horace stopped the trio actually looking out for their wellbeing.

"Good call." Oliver agreed.

~~/~~

"Are we honestly just going to sit here while our brother is out there fighting some android on his own?" Bree whirled on her family, including Douglas who was quietly talking with Mr. Davenport.

"Yeah I am not just going to sit here knowing that I could be out there watching his back." Adam pointed at the lab door looking determined.

"I figured as much, so before we came here I sneaked a GPS locator onto his mission suit, as soon as I enter the details we will have his exact location." Douglas said smugly.

"Yes, good job Uncle Dougie." Bree and Leo high fived while Douglas stumbled a bit when he moved to the cyber desk, remembering what future Chase had said to him.

"Thanks Princess." He smirked at her and she huffed but he could see her eyes sparkled a bit.

"Okay and got it!" Douglas said after a moment of typing.

"Okay grab your stuff, we need to get there as fast as possible." Mr. Davenport clapped his hands together.

Adam and Bree bolted for their capsule's to get into their missions suits while Leo grabbed some protective gear and his siblings go bags.

"You too Douglas, you should see this through until the end." Mr. Davenport turned to his brother.

"Thanks Don." Douglas nodded his head in respect.

"Everyone grab on, it will be faster this way." Bree held out her arms for her family as she looked at the GPS location quickly.

The boys grabbed her arms and she took off becoming a blur of color. Minutes later the group came to a screeching stop, mainly because they slammed into something hard and bounced backwards.

They all were lying on the ground, groaning at the sudden impact.

"What the heck Bree?" Adam asked, holding his nose as he slowly sat up.

"I hit something, something that shouldn't be here." Bree rubbed her head and looked to glare at whatever hit her.

"That looks like Chase's force field!" Leo exclaimed as he got to his feet and prodded at the huge blue energy shield.

"It must be based off his bionic ability, see that cylinder right there? It's what is holding this barrier in place. Future me must have finished the sketches I started, even future me is awesome!" Mr. Davenport explained having had the idea for this very invention sketched out back in the lab.

"Why is there a barrier here though?" Bree placed her hand on the barrier watching the blue flux under her fingers.

"To keep us out and them in!" Leo pointed to the barrier and the others turned to look at what he was pointing at.

"Chase!" Bree slapped the barrier spotting her brother fighting against another teenaged guy his age while two other males in the same mission suits were dealing with two other teenagers both in dark leather and long black hair pulled back into tight man bun's.

"Adam try and break the barrier with your super strength, heat vision, anything!" Bree shouted at her older brother desperation in her voice. Adam stepped up and did both, even at the same time but the barrier only fluxed and didn't budge.

"That's one tough barrier." Adam wiped some sweat off his brow as he stepped back.

~~/~~

"Kaz duck!" Oliver cried as Roman in the form of a tiger launched himself at Kaz from behind. Kaz did as Oliver said and dropped to his stomach, letting Roman fly over him harmlessly.

Oliver sent a cyclone towards Riker who took the form of an eagle to get away, but it backfired as he was caught in the wind that the cyclone formed. Riker turned back to human and landed in a crouch, his clothes and hair in disarray.

"We can't let them get close to each other!" Oliver called over to Kaz as he ducked under Roman who had taken the form of an eagle that was intent on ripping his eyes out.

"I know!" Kaz flipped up onto his feet and threw a stream of fire at the eagle keeping him in the air and away from Riker.

Riker meanwhile shifted into a lion and was rushing towards Oliver, fangs bared. Oliver jumped into the air slightly as he pulled his arm back; when he landed he used the momentum to punch the ground. Thanks to his super strength the ground shook as a large fissure formed and raced towards Riker who roared as he fell into the crack. A falcon suddenly flew up and out of the fissure to join the singed eagle high in the sky.

"Oh, not good." Kaz gulped as their wings touched and they merged into the black swarm.

"I'll try to freeze them again." Oliver lifted his right hand at the approaching swarm, ice rushing towards them.

It seemed they had learned their lesson from past battles and the swarm dodged out of the way to surround the teenaged superheroes. Kaz and Oliver groaned as the pressure from the swarm that was circling around them increased and they could feel their ribs shifting as they were pushed firmly against each other and they couldn't stop their screams of pain.

~~/~~

"AH!" Chase shouted as he was flung into the barrier by a laser sphere, his back hit the barrier only a few feet down from where the Davenports were located.

"CHASE!" Bree pounded on the barrier as the group surged towards where he hit the barrier.

Sebastian's eyes glowed green and laser beams shot out of his eyes towards Chase who quickly threw up a force field from where he was lying on his side, ribs screaming in agony.

"Give it up Chase!" Sebastian ordered, upping the power behind his laser beams.

"Never!" Chase gritted his teeth, focusing all his power into his shield to keep it from dissolving, but the edges were starting to fade away and Chase could feel his arms trembling as his shield started to flux under the intense pressure of the laser vision.

When Chase felt his shield starting to disappear, his heart dropped to his stomach. He was going to die here, die at the hands of Sebastian and god he hated that he couldn't see his family before the end, that he had a sinking feeling that Kaz and Oliver would follow closely after and he couldn't do anything about it.

Sebastian was suddenly flung to the side, the lasers disappearing just as Chase's shield faded completely. Sebastian curled up on his side hissing at the burns that were on his side.

Chase looked up as two feet planted them selves firmly in front of him, protective anger rolling off the person in waves.

"No one touches my little brother." Adam growled at Sebastian, his eyes still red from his heat vision and anger.

"Adam." Chase slumped in relief recognizing his older brother (from his timeline!) as hands gently wrapped around him in a hug.

"Chase thank god you're okay!" Bree cried out as she helped her brother sit up.

" _That's future me! I like my hair cut!" Adam pointed at the larger version of him while Leo shook his head amazed that Adam got even bigger. Bree was studying her future self intently._

 _"This is insane." Donald shook his head in amazement as he and Douglas both drank in the sight of their children on the other side of the barrier._

~~/~~

"Leo, give me a hand!" Skylar called as she rushed towards Oliver and Kaz trapped in the ring of Roman and Riker's swarm.

"Okay!" Leo made sure Chase was being cared for by his siblings before he hurried after Skylar gathering energy for a laser sphere in his right hand when he saw her powers arching up and down her arms.

 _"Look I finally get bionics'! Yes!" Leo fist pumped while Donald exchanged looks with Adam and Bree who looked worried for their safety after all this was Leo._

"We need to disrupt them so Oliver and Kaz can get out." Skylar let her powers charge up.

"On 3." Leo agreed.

"Sooner would be better." Kaz wheezed out as his and the pressure coming from the swarm was crushing his and Oliver's ribs even further.

"One… Two… Three!" Skylar counted down and on three the two threw their energy blasts at the swarm.

"Yes!" Leo cheered as the swarm turned back into Roman and Riker, the villains falling to the ground while Kaz and Oliver leaned against each other, arms wrapped around their ribs trying to regain their breath.

"We owe you one." Kaz smiled weakly at Leo who was supporting his weight now.

"No worries man, let's just call it even from when you saved Chase." Leo smiled at his super powered friend.

"Sounds good to me." Kaz agreed.

"Oliver are you okay?" Skylar asked worriedly as Oliver coughed.

"I am now, you're a life saver Skylar." Oliver beamed at his crush.

"I wouldn't say life saver… Okay yeah I'm a life saver, it's what I do." Skylar shrugged pleased at the praise she was getting from her sort of maybe crush.

" _I get my powers back in the future!Yes!" Skylar turned to look at Kaz and Oliver her whole face lighting up as she did a little dance while Kaz and Oliver were still in shock from seeing their future selves fighting with super powers._

Adam, Bree and Chase joined the four; Chase had his arm slung over Bree's shoulder while he was supporting his ribs with his free arm.

"Let's take these creeps down once and for all." Adam glared at Roman, Riker and Sebastian who were standing together across from them looking worse for wear as well.

"I agree, it's time for you Bionic and Super Hero's to join your friends from Mighty Med." Roman growled.

"There is one thing I just don't understand. You get sent back in time and you only try to destroy us. Not to stop your father from getting hurt and thus having his powers be taken away in the first place!" Chase asked the twins, who paused to exchange looks.

"You didn't think of that? Wow!" Oliver whistled lowly as he gently leaned against Skylar, noticing how he was swaying on his feet.

"Shut up and prepare to meet your doom!" Roman went to grab Riker's arm when Adam blew pressurized air at the three, knocking them all backwards.

"Go Bree!" Chase shouted as his sister disappeared in a blur of colors before she disappeared all together.

The evil trio was trying to get back onto their feet before Bree knocked them back down onto the ground. Glowing green collars were suddenly locked around their necks causing them to groan and collapse to the ground unconscious. Bree reappeared behind the three, brushing her hands off looking pleased with herself.

"Davenport tech plus alien knowledge. Boom!" Bree bragged at the unconscious villains.

"Well that's that then, let's go home. I need to sleep for like a week after all this." Kaz slumped against Leo his adrenaline rush leaving his system. Leo grunted at the sudden shift of weight, but used his bionic arm to hold the semi-conscious teen hero upright.

"That has to be the best thing I've heard all day." Oliver agreed, Skylar surprised him by pulling him onto her back, piggy back style before she sauntered towards the glowing blue portal that the had used to get into the past. Oliver let out a girly scream as she super sped them into the portal.

Bree tossed the villains one by one into the portal before following Skylar; Leo helped Kaz limp into the portal who didn't complain at being manhandled.

"I'm going to have to get my chip fixed again." Chase eyed the portal with a resigned look.

"Up you go Chasey." Adam said cheerfully as he picked his little brother up, being more careful than usual knowing Chase was hurt. Chase yelped in surprise before he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck to stabilize him self.

Chase looked over Adam's shoulder and easily spotted his younger family with his enhanced vision. He waved at them with a s small smile before Adam stepped into the portal disappearing from view.

~~/~~

"Ah I feel so much better." Kaz stretched his arms up over his head the next day as he walked next to Oliver towards the Bionic Academy's cafeteria.

"You look better too, much less pale." Oliver gestured to his face.

"Like you are one to talk." Kaz whacked the offending hand away.

"…You know I'm not good with words, but I have to say this." Kaz and Oliver stopped when they heard Douglas's voice. They looked at each before backing up to the wall and peering around the corner to see Douglas wringing his hands as he looked at Chase who was still wearing his Davenport issued sleep wear.

"What are you talking about Douglas?" Chase asked interested.

"What you told me when you went back in time." Douglas stated and all three boys startled in shock.

"Wait, you remember?" Chase asked his voice strangled.

"Of course, we all do. That's why Donnie knew to make the new team, why Leo and Adam knew to stay at here at the academy, why I picked blue and black for the new missions suits. We all remember Chase, what I wanted to say though is… Thank you for giving me hope, thank you for giving me my family back." Douglas explained before he pulled Chase into a fatherly hug. Chase blinked in shock before he hugged Douglas back.

Kaz and Oliver backed away to detour around the two.

"If Douglas said was true, then why don't we remember?" Oliver asked Kaz confused.

"Ha, it all makes sense now." Kaz snapped his fingers.

"Really because I'm still lost." Oliver held his hands up.

"Do you remember how one day we were at the Domain and the next we were in Mighty Med with Horace asking us if it worked?" Kaz explained the strange memory he always had but made no sense.

"Oh…OH!" Oliver thought back and that memory he had pushed away suddenly made sense now.

"So that's why he was so calm when we brought Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo to Mighty Med."

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Skylar rounded the corner, planting her hands on her hips giving the two an unimpressed look.

"Nothing Skylar." Oliver squeaked, still taken by surprise by her sudden entrances.

"Well I was about to bring you guys some food, but since you're out of bed so… Let's go." Skylar rolled her eyes fondly at the two as she turned towards the cafeteria.

"With or without super powers she scares me." Kaz placed his hand on his chest to calm his heart.

"Move it!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Hey! Adam! Put me down! No! NO! No Bionic Brother Toss!" Chase's voice rang out followed by Bree and Leo's laughter.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Oliver grinned at Kaz who slung his arm over his best friend's shoulder as they followed Skylar.


End file.
